The present disclosure relates generally to the field of communication, and more particularly to managing the quality of a communication service.
Numerous communication technologies exist, and the development of each new generation of communication technology brings associated considerations and technical issues. Applications utilizing communication technologies also have associated requirements, and with each new generation of communication technology, these requirements may become more complex.